objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Dream Castle
Battle For Dream Castle S1 Contestants: Team Alaska 8-Ball, Balloony, Barf Bag, Basketball, Bell, Blocky, Bomby, Book, Bubble, Clock, Cloudy, Coiny, David, Donut, Dora, Eggy, Eraser, Evil Leafy, Fanny, Firey, Flower, Fries, Gelatin, Grassy, Marker and Golf Ball. Marker (BFDI).png ACWAGT Grassy Pose.png Gelatin.png Battle For Dream Island-Fries.png 201px-Flower Idle.png 201px-Firey Idle.png Fanny Pose.png Evil Leafy.PNG 201px-Eraser Idle.png 201px-Eggy Idle.png 143px-Dora Mouth Closed.png 207px-Donut Idle.png David Icon.jpg 185px-Coiny Oficial.PNG Cloudy (Icon).png 201px-Clock Idle.png Bubble.png 177px-Book 8 (1).png 185px-Bomby 3.png Blocky.png Bell.png Object havoc basketball by toonmaster99-d7l7a30.png ACWAGT Barf Bag Pose.png Yellow Balloony (SuperCDLand).png 8-Ball.PNG Golfball Pose.png Team Taiwan Match, Naily, Needle, Nickel, Nonexisty, Pen, Pencil, Pie, Pillow, Pin, Puffball, Remote, Robot Flower, Roboty, Rocky, Ruby, Saw, Snowball, Spongy, Taco, Teardrop, Tennis Ball, Tree, Woody and Ice Cube. 399px-Woody (New Pose2).png Tree 3.png ACWAGT Tennis Ball Pose.png Tear Drop Pose.png Taco.PNG Spongy Idle.JPG Snowball.png Saw 302px-Ruby Idle.png ACWAGT Rocky Pose.png Roboty BFSM.png Robot flower.png BFGI Remote (1).png ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png 201px-Pin Idle.png Pillow 3.png ACWAGT Pie Pose.png 250px-Pencil 12.png Pen Idle.JPG Nonexisty Icon.png ACWAGT Nickel Pose.png Needle Idle.JPG Naily (OC Pose).png 155px-Ice Cube 12.png Team Yemen Yellow Face and Leafy. ACWAGT Yellow Face Pose.png Leafy-3.png Episode 1: Alaska, Taiwan, and Yemen(Transcript): Announcer: Hello and Welcome to Battle for Dream Castle, this is a show where the 30 Recommended Characters, 20 BFDI Contestants, and the BFDIA Newbies will compete for Dream Castle, but this is different, but first the contestants! In alphabetical order! First 8-Ball [[8-Ball|'8-Ball:']] Hi guys. Announcer: ¿What is your favorite numbe? [[8-Ball|'8-Ball:']] I really don't have one. Announcer: screw this every one get one line or so [[Balloony|'Balloony:']] I don't want to explode [[Barf Bag|'Barf Bag:']] Bleh! Basketball: Really BB? [[Bell|'Bell:']] DING. Blocky: Who to kill...... Bomby: OMG I HOPE FIREY DOESNT LITE MY FUSE! Book: Read me, I dare you! Bubble: I'm going to pop aren't I? Clock: Yup. [[Cloudy|'Cloudy:']] :) [[Coiny|'Coiny:']] Where is Firey? I wanna slap him! David: Aww Seriously?! Donut: HOW IS THAT PROVOKING? Dora: Sin un castillo no una isla! [[Eggy|'Eggy:']] What? Eraser: WHICH IS? Evil Leafy: ... Fanny: I hate you Dora. Firey: Oh no Coiny is on my team! Flower: I'm GONNA WIN THIS CASTLE B****ES! [[Fries|'Fries:']] Um really? Gelatin: No brain *freezes Flower*. Grassy: Where am? I you don't know... Marker: Your right in front of me. Golf Ball: I have a - Announcer: Yeah your Team Alaska next 26 come here! Match: Yeah like yeah- Naily: SHUT UP! Needle: Cheater. Nickel: I swear is someone says Nickle Nonexisty: ... Pen: Yeah I'm not cheating this time, I don't want to be eliminated... Pencil: Oh no Bubble is on the other team whatever. Pie: *Explodes* Pillow: ZzZzzZZzZzz Pin: Yay! I have my limbs back! Puffball: *Voice goes high and low* I ReaLLY LovE PRiZes!! Remote: RUN AWAY! Robot Flower: I better win! Roboty: Beep. Rocky: ... Ruby: Yay alliance! Saw: I'll saw woody! Snowball: I deserve to win Spongy: I'm a fan favorite! Taco: I know who wins BFSP itS!- Teardrop: ... Tennis Ball: DONT SAY TACO! Tree: I'm a tree, I'm a tree, I'm a tree, I'm a tree! Woody: EEEH! EHH! Ice Cube: Hello! Announcer: Your team Taiwan now 2 left Yellow Face: HELLO! Leafy: Hi? Announcer: You, team Yemen, and time for the first challenge! It´s a country quiz! 1. What 5 countries are n the UN security council 2. How many countries are there? 3. What countries were in the Soviet union 5 minutes later Announcer: Yemen get X5 for fairness Alaska-8 Taiwan-18 Yemen-20 Announcer: So, viewers vote for 8-Ball:, Balloony, Barf Bag, Basketball, Bell, Blocky, Bomby, Book, Bubble, Clock, Cloudy, Coiny, David, Donut, Dora, Eggy, Eraser, Evil Leafy, Fanny, Firey, Flower, Fries, Gelatin, Grassy, Marker or Golf Ball! Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:BFDI RCs